A Feeling so strong!: Ch. 5
by DualBlade
Summary: Will our heroes be able to survive against such odds?


**Ch. 5:Survival**

Tracey:This is hopeless, we'll never find them.It's all my fault!

Lapras:Laaaprraaas.((Don't blame yourself Tracey.))

Tracey:Yeah, but if I've chosen a safer sea route or something, none of this would've happened!

Marrill:Marrill marrill mar.((Don't worry, we'll all help you find them!))

Suddenly, Venonat jumped up and down yelling "Venonat, venonat!".

Tracey:Venonat picked up something!What did you find?

Venonat explained that he found a small island, not too far, only about 20 miles away due south.

Tracey:That doesn't seem far from where we lost them.But it's our only hope.Lapras, full speed ahead!

And the four of them raced off to try to find Ash & Misty.

******

Misty:No!There's too many of them and we're surrounded.

Ash:Yeah, and we can't escape with our back to the sea.If only I had Lapras with me. . .

Ash looked at the 20-25 Arboks glaring menacingly at them with a lot more Ekans.They all looked very wild and viscious and quite upset.

Misty:Togepi, get inside my backpack where it's safe.

Ash:Why do they want to fight?

Pidgeot:Pidgeot pid pidgeot!((Maybe because we've invaded their terriotory.))

Misty:That's right Ash.Many kinds of Pokemon are very protective of their land.These just might be one of them!

Pikachu meanwhile was trying to reason with the leader, only to result in Pikachu almost getting its tail bitten off.Pikachu ran to Ash a little scared.

Ash:Wah, Pikachu!That did it!It looks like we have no choice but to fight!

Ash did his hat thing and threw out three pokeballs.Misty threw out her pokeballs.

Ash:Bulbasaur, Charizard, Kingler, Snorlax go!

Misty:Goldeen, Psyduck, go!

All five pokemon came out ready to battle, except Psyduck and Snorlax of course.

Misty:I'm counting on you Psyduck.

Psyduck gave her a confused look.

Misty: (angry)WE NEED YOU OUT THERE SO JUST BATTLE!

Psyduck just stood there in the same position.

Misty:Psyduck?

She tapped Psyduck and it fell over on its side in its same "standing" position.

Misty:WAKE UP YOU DUMB DUCK!!

No response.

Misty:Arrgghhh. . .Psyduck return!It looks like we're down one Ash.

Ash: (looking at Snorlax's sleeping form)Make that down two.....Snorlax, return.

Soon Pikachu, Squirtle, Pidgeot, and Staryu joined the ranks.

Ash:Okay listen up!We have to hold them off!Our survival depends on it!

All of the Pokemon nodded.

Arbok Ldr:Arrrrrboook!((All forces attack!))

A large group of Ekans and Arboks charged towards our heroes.Ash's and Misty's Pokemon were vastly outnumbered.Their pokemon however, were well trained and showed no signs of fear.

Ash:C'mon guys, let's give'em all we got!Misty stay close, I'll protect you.

Misty got behind Ash and hung on to him.She liked the idea wrapping herself around Ash and she started to blush a little.However, she knew now wasn't the time to think of romance.

A few Arboks tried to bite Charizard, but it just flew up and flamed them.Squirtle, with its high defense was able to shake off repeated bites and headbutts and was able to retaliate back.Pikachu and Pidgeot performed and aerial-electric assault from the sky, while Staryu and Goldeen went into the water and tried to repel them back with Water Gun.Bulbasaur, being at a disadvantage because of its type, fought bravely but was then poisoned badly.

Misty:Bulbasaur!

Ash:Oh no Bulbasaur!Are you all right?

Bulbasaur:Bulba. . . ((Just fine. . .))

Ash:C'mon ya gotta take a rest, that poison looks pretty bad.

Bulbasaur nodded his head no.

Bulbasaur:Saur bulba-saur bulba saur.((I'm going to protect you.))

Ash, realizing how stubborn his Bulbasaur was, decided to let it keep fighting.

Ash:I understand.But, I have something to treat that poison of yours. . .

Ash gave Bulbasaur his remaining bottle of Antidote.

Ash:How do you feel?

Bulbasaur:Bulba!Bulbasaur bulbasaur!((Just fine, I'm ready Ash!))

Bulbasaur rushed off to join his friends.

Ash: (quietly)Bulbasaur, be careful.

Misty heard what he said and only looked at him with more admiration.

Misty *thinking*:Wow, he really cares for his Pokemon.He'd probably even die for them.

As Misty was thinking, a couple Ekans sneaked up on them and lunged themselves at Misty's leg.

Misty:AAAHHHHHHH!

She closed her eyes, awaiting the inviteable pain.But none came, all he heard was a couple loud thumps.

She opened her eyes and saw Ash, who kicked away the two Ekans as they ran away in fear of his surprising strength.

Misty: (eyes watering)Ash. . . you saved my life. . . again.

Ash looked back at gave her a wink.

Ash:No problem Misty.Guess that's twice you owe me huh?

Misty: (smiling)I guess so.

Ash:Come here Misty, stay right behind me. . . Pidgeot, Razor Wind attack!

The battle raged on.The pokemon fought bravely but were overpowered by sheer numbers.All of them, looking very tired, formed a tight semicircle around Ash & Misty.

Pikachu:Pi pikachu pika!((We can't give up!))

Charizard:Char char!((Never surrender!))

Arbok Ldr:Chhhaaaaarrrrboookk!((Let's finish them!))

The remaining Ekans and Arbok charged with their leader this time.Their leader looked to be 5 times larger than normal size, slightly larger than Ash's Charizard.

Misty:Hang in there guys!

The Pokemon, although tired, fought with more intensely than before.They would all sacrafice their lives for their trainers.

Ash noticed the leader and a thought came to his head.

Ash *thinking*:He's the leader.If I take him out, the rest will run away.

He turned to Charizard and pointed at the huge Arbok.

Ash:Charizard, let's show that leader who's boss!

As the other Pokemon held the snakes off, Charizard and the Arbok leader squared off one-on-one.

Ash:Charizard, flamethrower attack!

Charizard spitted out a huge beam of fire.As it died down, Ash didn't see the Arbok anywhere but instead a huge hole where it was.

Ash:Oh no!Charizard, look out from below!

Charizard tried to fly up but it was too late.The Arbok Ldr popped out from underground and bit Charizard, taking severe damage.It then wrapped around Charizard squeezing the life out of him.

Misty:Charizard!He's getting hurt bad Ash, call him back!

Ash:Right, Charizard return!

Charizard zapped back inside the pokeball and the Arbok leader looked back at the battle.Our heroes' Pokemon seemed to have the upper hand, as they fainted the Arboks and Ekans one by one.Bulbasaur's solarbeam and Kingler's hyper beam then proceeded to frighten the rest, as they ran away in terror from the powerful attacks.

Arbok Ldr:Chhaaaarrrbok!((Fools!Return here and fight at once!))

Ash:Looks like we got ya now! (pulls out a Pokeball)Prepare to be captured!

Pikachu:Pikachu!((We got ya now!))

As all the Pokemon readied to attack him, the Arbok Ldr. glared evily at the two young trainers.

Arbok Ldr *thinking*:I will never yeild to that pitiful Pokeball!The boy and the girl must be the ones in charge.I must eliminate them!I've seen that boy protect the girl repeatedly during the attack.The girl must be his weak point.I must eliminate her!

Ash left Misty's side to challenge the powerful Arbok.The Arbok saw this as a weak spot and made his attack.

Arbok Ldr:Aaaaarrrrrrr!!!!((Poison Sting!))

The Arbok launched thousands of poison needles at Misty.

Pikachu:Pika pika!!((Look out!!))

Misty: (screaming) AAAAHHHHHHHH!!

Ash:MISTY, LOOK OOOUUUTTT!

At the last second Ash dived in front of Misty and took the full force of his attack.Time literally froze as Misty and Pikachu could see Ash's shirt being torn apart.

Misty:NOOOOOOOOO!!!

Pikachu:PIKA PI!!!((Ash!!!))

Ash fell down face up right in front of Misty, his eyes barely opened.She looked at him and realized he was not only extremely hurt but sick as well.She could only assume that it was the poison from Arbok's needles.She looked at his torn shirt.It would've made her blush if it wasn't covered in blood.

Ash: (weakly)Misty..... you're okay..... I'm glad......

Misty:Ash..... oh Ash why did you do that?.....

Ash: (growing more weak)I couldn't...... bear the thought..... of you getting hurt...... again..... I care for you Misty....... I'd do anything for you.....I'll protect you..... even.... die for you......

Misty (in tears):Ash don't say that!You won't die, I know you won't......

Ash: ...........

Misty: (more tears forming) Ash, Ash!Say something!Don't die on me now! (crying) Oh Ash, can't you hear me?

Ash, weakened and feeling himself on the edge of consciousness, forced a smile

at Misty. 

Ash:Don't worry. . . I won't leave you Misty. . . not yet. . . I lo. . . lo . . .

With that, the young Pokemon trainer did in fact pass out.

Misty: . . . Ash?

No movement at all.

Misty:Ash, NOOO!

Pikachu ran up to its trainer and began to cry on him.

Pikachu: (crying)Pika pi. . .

The other Pokemon were crying as well, especially Ash's.

Misty: (crying)Ash, why did you have to do that?Why do you always have to put others before yourself?

Pikachu: (shocks glaring) PIIKKAAA. . .

Misty:Don't Pikachu, you might make his condition worse.

Pikachu: (lowers ears)Chu. . . pika.

The Arbok meanwhile, who temporarily was shocked to see Ash save Misty's life, got back into attack position.Misty looked up and met eye to eye with it.There was extreme anger in her eyes, enough even to make the most powerful Onix cower away.

Misty: (angrily)Listen here you.......

Misty threw out every dirty word and verbal insult that she could think of.

Misty: (40 seconds later) ....... Arbok!This boy here was my bestest friend in the whole world.You're gonna pay for what you did!

Pikachu: (angrily)CHUU!

Misty:All pokemon, get 'im! (to Ash)Hang in there Ash, we'll find some help for you soon.

The pokemon valiantly tried to defeat the powerful Arbok, but they were weak from the grueling battle, and one by one, they were defeated.Only Pikachu was left standing.

Arbok:Chhharrrrrr!((C'mon you puny rodent!))

Arbok made the first attack, attacking Pikachu with its paralyzing glare.

Misty:Pikachu, use your agility to dodge it and come back with a thunderbolt!

Pikachu did just that.He fried the Arbok but it still stood standing.In the blink of an eye the Arbok charged at Pikachu threatening to bite it.

Misty:Oh no!Pikachu!

Pikachu close his eyes and awaited the inviteable pain.Instead he heard a voice.

Voice:Lapras, Ice Beam now!

Pikachu and Misty looked at the Lapras spit out a huge beam of Ice.It knocked the Arbok back and froze it, but it broke free.

Misty:TRACEY!

Tracey:Came just in time!Looks like you have your hands full. . . Oh no!What happened to Ash?

Misty:I'll explain later, right now we have to defeat this Arbok.

Pikachu ran back to Ash & Misty, severely weakened but still standing.

Misty: (crying again)Speak to me Ash. . . please say something.

Pikachu: (sadly) Pika pi. . .

Tracey looked at Misty for a second, and was surprised at her reaction to Ash."Maybe. . ." he thought.But it soon went away as he readied to battle the Arbok.

Tracey:I have just the right Pokemon to use.Scyther, GO!

Out came Scyther, with its sharp blades.The Arbok and it glared and each other, expecting an intense fight.

Arbok:Booook!((Glare!))

Arbok did a paralyzing glare to Scyther.

Tracey:Don't give in Scyther, use your Double Team and evade it!

Scyther did just that.It succesfully evaded the Glare and confused the Arbok, looking at three Scythers coming upon him.

Tracey:Scyther, Guillotine!

The Arbok, however, having a natural hunting instinct identified the real one and fearcely headbautted it.

Tracey:Oh no!

Scyther's clones disappeared as he was knocked back.He landed on his feet however, still ready to attack.

Arbok:Chhhhaaaarrr!((Poison Sting!))

Out came thousands of sharp needles right at Scyther.

Tracey:Scyther, Swords Dance now!

Scyther spun around in a flurry and deflected off the needles while raising its attack power.

Arbok:Chaaar?((What?))

Tracey:Scyther, Quick Attack!

Scyther launched half-moon slashes at Arbok, which severely weakened him.

Tracey:All right!Now, Focus Energy!

Scyther glowed red while Arbok was still dizzy.

Tracey:Now, use the Slash!

Scyther sped against the Arbok full speed and it a split second it was right behind it.The Arbok then fell down in defeat.

Tracey:OK!Now. . . Pokeball go!

Although the Scyther was nearly fainted, it managed to whip the pokeball away with its tail and it slithered away. 

Arbok:Chhaaaarrrrboook!((You haven't seen the last of me!))

Tracey:Great job, Scyther!We didn't capture it but you did defeat it!

Scyther: (happily)Scyther!

******

Tracey ran over to where Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were.

Tracey:What happened?Will he be OK?How did you get here?

Pikachu told Scyther the whole story, who in turn translated it to Tracey.

Tracey: (silently) Judging from the size of the Arbok, Ash would only have about 20-30 minutes to live.

Misty:That's horrible!We have to get Ash to hospital right away!

Tracey:I know but. . . the closest city is over 30 miles away now.I--I don't think he can make it.

Misty:We have to try.

Pikachu:Pika pika!((Yeah!))

Tracey:Right. . . Help me carry Ash aboard Lapras, and we'll try to make a beeline to the next city.

Misty:Okay!

Pidgeot: (weakly) Geooot.((No.))

Pikachu:Pi pika?((What?))

Everyone looked at Pidgeot, who had a deep scar across its left wing.

Pidgeot:Pidgeeot pidgeeot pideoooooot!((There's no way Lapras is fast enough to get him there.I have to take him.))

Pikachu:Pika pika chu pikachu.((But you're too weak for that kind of distance.))

Pidgeot:Pid pid pidgeot!((We don't have a choice!))

Pikachu:Kachu.((You're right!))

Pikachu explained it to Misty and Tracey.

Misty:Pidgeot, I'll go with you!

Tracey:Misty you can't.You'll just bog Pidgeot down and further jeapordize its safety as well as Ash's.

Misty:But. . . but. . . I can't leave Ash!Not after what he's done for me.

Tracey:Misty. . .

Misty took Ash's hand, with tears dripping upon to it, she mumbled a silent prayer.All the other pokemon did the same.Pikachu, who was right next to them, was hoping for the best.He was happy that Misty was realizing her feelings for Ash but wished it was under better circumstances.

Pidgeot:Pidgeeooot!((It's time to go.))

Misty:Pidgeot. . . please take care of Ash for me.Don't let him die.I know you won't let him down.

Pikachu:Pikachu. . .((Please hurry. . .))

Pidgeot:Pidgeot.((I will Misty, Pikachu.)) 

At that Pidgeot took off to the sky with an unconscious Ash on its back.It noticably favored its left wing as it flew, but it still flied very fast for its condition.Tracey turned to Misty, who was still staring at the sky teary eyed.

Tracey:C'mon Misty, let's get aboard Lapras and try to catch up to them as fast as we can.

Misty:Right. . . All Pokemon return!

Misty's pokemon got back inside their pokeballs as well as Ash's.She took Ash's backpack and they all got on Lapras.She checked on Togepi, whom she completely forgot about.

Pikachu:Pi pi pi?

Misty:It's asleep, it must've dozed off during the battle.

She laid Togepi back in her backpack and looked at Tracey who was giving orders.

Tracey:I know you're tired, but we've got to get to the hospital as fast as possible Lapras.The hospital is 30 miles due west, full speed ahead!

Lapras:LAAPRAAS!((Aye aye!))

And out they surfed to catch up with Ash and Pidgeot.It was evening now and the sun started to set.Misty looked at the sunset and thought about how romantic it was.

Misty: (silently) I wish Ash were here to see this. . .

Pikachu hopped on to Misty's shoulder.She could feel Pikachu messing with her hair.

Pikachu: (silently) Pika pi. . . pika pi. . .

Misty:Pikachu, (strokes its cheek)I'm not Ash. I'm Misty.

Pikachu:(crying silently) Pika pi. . .

Misty:I love your trainer, Pikachu. I love your best friend.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Pikachu:Pikachu.((I know.))

She reached up and gave Pikachu a comforting hug.Both of them had tears running down their faces hoping that Ash will make it through this.

Narrator:Will Pidgeot get to the hospital in time?Will Pikachu lose his best friend?Will Misty ever get a chance to confess her love to Ash?Find out in the next chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
